


Ipseity

by whiteautumn



Series: Asano-Karma Swap [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 3-A!Karma, 3-E!Asano, Alternate Universe, Asano's in 3-E because he fucked up big time, Asano-Karma swap, Asano-centric, Canonical Character Death, Karma's in 3-A due to... reasons, M/M, Mentions of neglect, One Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundred sentences, a chronicle where Asano falls from grace into 3-E, and Karma remains in the main campus.</p><p>"Koro-sensei’d showed him - showed all of them - that there was nothing that couldn’t be fixed, in this world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ipseity

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing around with the idea of an Asano-Karma swap the other day (don't ask for details) - where Asano fails all of his father's expectation and falls to E-class while Karma remains in the A-class as he'd never met that bully. This isn't in Kiritsu, Rei, Lock On because it's not in that canon verse ._. 
> 
> I know Karma was in 2-D before third year, but errrr lets just say after Asano fell Gakuhou needed another Ace - so he picked Karma, whose grades were definitely better than everyone - and hence turned a blind eye to Karma's delinquency and brought him into 3-A. Doesn't mean Karma sticks to the rules though lol. 
> 
> And then halfway through writing these, I realised just how similar Asano and Karma can be, lol. 
> 
> **Settings:** Ren's the President in this, and Nagisa and Karma are still friends (hence one of the prompts where Asano mentions Karma and Nagisa) because Karma is the only person from the main campus who isn't an asshole (he's still the little shit we all know and love though, except since the bully incident never happened, he's not in 3-E). He is still Asano's top rival and top of the school. More HCs below if y'all are interested!
> 
> Prompts from: https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/
> 
> Feels weird writing GakuNagi without Karmagisa, haha :P 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. It belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei. This is a non-profit document.**
> 
> **These are not in chronological order, but they all happen in the same universe.** Also, please tell me if some of the names are spelled wrongly because I had to write this on TextEdit which auto-corrected all the Japanese names, ugh.

1\. Birth  
His mother thought that his birth would fix her relationship with his father, she was wrong - and his house would forever be a strict, solemn classroom.

  
2\. Enthusiasm  
“Hello, how do you do, I’m the one who destroyed the moon; I’ll be your teacher, starting from today!”

  
3\. Love  
He didn’t know what it was, for his father didn’t love him - he’d made that clear a long time ago - and it had destroyed his mother, but he was sure it was this warm feeling in his chest whenever Nagisa was by his side.

  
4\. Hate  
Akabane had everything - grades, the respect from teachers, from his father, and even _Nagisa_ \- and he chose to delinquent-hunt instead, not knowing how much he would give just to be in the other’s shoes.

  
5\. Triumph  
Looking into Akabane’s eyes, wide with realisation, he smirked.

  
6\. Feel  
The blue-haired boy’s hair was soft and silky.

  
7\. Wrecked  
Eyeing the wreckage of a chapel that they’d destroyed, he sighed and stood up, taking their orb-sized teacher away from Nagisa - they’ll get him, next time.

  
8\. Soft  
The shorter boy’s lips were soft, and tasted like the pudding Kayano-san had force-fed him earlier.

  
9\. Cold  
Nagisa’s skin was chilly from the strong wind, but that didn’t bother him as he dashed up the stairs and took the shorter boy into his arms.

  
10\. Without  
For once in their lives, they’ll have to take action without any of their teachers.

  
11\. Inspiration  
“I’ve decided, I’m going to become a teacher.”

  
12\. You  
“I was on the verge of ending everything, and then you appeared,” cliched, but true.

  
13\. Confused  
What business does a Mach 20 Octopus have with teaching them, anyway?

  
14\. Affection  
Nagisa’s pigtails did _the thing_ sometimes, when he was feeling especially clingy.

  
15\. Joy  
“I like you too.”

  
16\. Horror  
There was nothing else he could feel when he saw the grenade go off in their classroom - for all that the other had done, he was still his father.

  
17\. Acceptance  
“You know,” Nagisa told him one day, “You could be a lot less demanding on yourself.”

  
18\. Sympathy  
The one thing he liked most about Class E was that everyone had an affinity with each other, but no one sympathised with him.

  
19\. Holding  
He reached out for the other’s hand, and it was warm in his palm as they stared down onto the blue planet they all lived on, a few hundred miles away from its atmosphere.

  
20\. Defeated  
Hearing his father’s acceptance that he’d lost was surprising, but he was happy for that.

  
21\. Pride  
It was what he felt, when he saw Shiota Hiromi in their classroom, Nagisa facing her and telling her what he wanted - instead of being dictated - for once.

  
22\. Knife  
Nagisa always had a way with knives, and he never got bored of being entranced by the way his fingers would work around the sharp blades.

  
23\. Overwhelmed  
Before Class-E, he would lock himself in his room when his fathers demands got too pressurising; after Class-E, it was clear that Koro-sensei’s annoying tendencies could make him forget everything else.

  
24\. Depressed  
Going to class was a drag, when all he wanted to do was to stay at home instead of reminding himself that he was now a member of the infamous _E-for-End Class._

  
25\. Adoration  
He knew of Kayano-san’s feeling for Nagisa, and he also knew of Nagisa’s admiration for Koro-sensei - neither of which bothered him too badly.

  
26\. Worship  
He used to be the one everyone looked up to, and now, he’s nothing.

  
27\. Zeal  
Akabane and he had entered into some kind of official rivalry since entering high school, and he wasn’t about to lose.

  
28\. Light  
Their last vision of Koro-sensei, and he’ll never forget it.

  
29\. Exhaustion  
He’d tried so hard to live up to his father’s expectations, and now he could do so no longer.

  
30\. Obsession  
His father, over his absolute education system; and he, with getting his father’s approval.

  
31\. Rage  
Hearing Shiota Hiromi shout at Koro-sensei during Nagisa’s parent-teacher meeting was one of the most torturous thing he had to endure.

  
32\. Empty  
Despite being permanently abandoned, the classroom of 3-E never felt that way.

  
33\. Anger  
His first reaction when he’d find out that Terasaka had used Nagisa as a decoy.

  
34\. Fury  
Seeing Koro-sensei react that way for them, made him feel like he was wanted, for once in his life.

  
35\. Delight  
“Kayano-san, I think that’s a little…” he was then silenced by the girl’s sparkling eyes.

  
36\. Submission  
They would both wonder, sometimes, when they were together, if they could ever free themselves from the shackles of their parents.

  
37\. Infatuation  
“I think I like you, Nagisa-kun.”

  
38\. Anticipation  
“Are you all ready?”

  
39\. Pessimistic  
Nagisa smiled at him, lopsided, his eyes saying a different story as he pulled off his hairbands while they waited for Shiota Hiromi to arrive.

  
40\. Jolly  
His memories of the Class-E experience, before everything went to hell.

  
41\. Grasping  
He held onto the tentacle in his hands tightly, knowing that this was the last time he’d be able to touch Koro-sensei ever again.

  
42\. Agitation  
“You knew this was coming,” he looked at his father, as the news continued to report and place blame on their dearest teacher.

  
43\. Calm  
Who merely replied with resigned eyes, face not betraying anything.

  
44\. Astonished  
“A bureaucrat, really, Akabane?”

  
45\. Loneliness  
Sometimes, when the pressure struck really hard, all he wanted was someone be by his side.

  
46\. Lust  
The most primal part of him urged to go just a little faster, just a little harder, as he exchanged breaths with Nagisa - whose cries were so, so sweet.

  
47\. Longing  
Listening to Isogai-kun’s story about his family, he wondered what it felt like to have such a tight knit bond.

  
48\. Tender  
“I’m glad you’re okay.”

  
49\. Hard  
He stared at the scene, feeling something ugly build in his chest as he watched Nagisa kiss Kayano-san, until Nakamura-san nudged him in the side with her elbow not-too-gently.

  
50\. Rebirth  
Everything had changed since Koro-sensei, and he was thankful for the Octopus who’d breathed new life into his home.

  
51\. Amused  
“I didn’t think it was funny,” he’d snapped when Nakamura-san teased him about Nagisa and Kayano’s kiss.

  
52\. Broken  
Koro-sensei’d showed him - showed all of them - that there was nothing that couldn’t be fixed, in this world.

  
53\. Abused  
He didn’t think the system that his father had set up was supposed to work this way.

  
54\. Tranquil  
His life was way too normal and silent after that, with no Mach 20 teacher around to stalk him.

  
55\. Composed  
Feeling the adrenaline pumping in his veins, he forced himself to calm down - for he had to lead the class to Koro-sensei, and doing this with an excited mind wouldn’t help anyone.

  
56\. Glad  
“I’m glad I met you, sensei,” was what he wanted to say, amidst his tears.

  
57\. Stress  
“You’re not achieving high enough, Asano-kun.”

  
58\. Serenity  
The whole campus was quiet, after their cries had calmed down, and they were all at peace, the crescent moon tie, held down by the blade, waving about in the night breeze.

  
59\. Colorful  
Koro-sensei’s different expressions, all documented by Nagisa.

  
60\. Coping  
“I’m fine, I mean, we knew this had to come one day.”

  
61\. Boisterous  
Terasaka and his group were noisy and loud, but he supposed he could count on them when it really mattered.

  
62\. Placid  
How everything always feels, before Nagisa strikes.

  
63\. Tired  
Despite his body’s demands for rest, he took his seat in the dilapidated classroom and eyed the two thick volumes on his desk; Koro-sensei never got sick of doing this, did he?

  
64\. Bliss  
Closing his eyes, he sighed and rested against the bus window, feeling Nagisa snuggle up beside him - the whole class had been running on adrenaline from the day before.

  
65\. Neglect  
Outside of teaching him something, his father never bothered himself with anything else.

  
66\. Fine  
Seeing Nagisa and his father interact on stage, he knew it’ll all work out in the end.

  
67\. Question  
“All this time, you guys were attempting to assassinate an Octopus, and you never invited me?”

  
68\. Energetic  
Nagisa’s eyes were bright as they took down the final boss to reach where Koro-sensei was.

  
69\. Noble  
“It’s for a noble cause, Nagisa,” he tried not to stare too much as Yada-san and the others forced his boyfriend into girl’s clothes.

  
70\. Disgust  
His father’s eyes said it all.

  
71\. Lively  
The school, his home - for he could call it that now - and Nagisa, after everything Koro-sensei had done for all of them.

  
72\. Power  
It can be easily lost, as he’d learned the hard way.

  
73\. Pity  
Ren likes to give him apologetic looks every time during school-wide assemblies, he’s learnt to ignore them.

  
74\. Humiliation  
His first defeat was dealt to him by Akabane, in his second year, and it just went downhill from there.

  
75\. Satisfied  
The year hadn’t ended on a perfect note, but he supposed he could work with this - a yellow Mach 20 Octopus was difficult to forget, after all. 

  
76\. Thankful  
He’d have to thank Irina-sensei and Karasuma-sensei too.

  
77\. Hyper  
Judging from the clones, Koro-sensei was getting way too worked up over whatever his father said.

  
78\. Goosebumps  
The fear he’d felt creeping up his spine at the abomination that the second Shinigami had become.

  
79\. Worthless  
“You’re not, no matter what the chairman says!”

  
80\. Remorse  
One look at his father’s expression, and he watched his mother break down in tears as they walked through the door together for the first time.

  
81\. Degraded  
He never let the comments from the other students get to him - but somehow, his father’s always did.

  
82\. Revenge  
“I’ll beat you next time.”

  
83\. Fulfilled  
Koro-sensei wondered if he’d done Yukimura-sensei’s last wish justice, he thinks he’d done more than that.

  
84\. Shame  
“I, too, would have preferred if he had survived.”

  
85\. Graceful  
He liked watching Nagisa spar, movements fluid as he dodged his opponent’s attacks and looked for a chance.

  
86\. Shining  
Koro-sensei was way too bright, to the point of blinding all of them - including Shiro - but all stars burn out eventually.

  
87\. Content  
As the bus pulled away, he met Nagisa’s eyes, and smiled.

  
88\. Feelings  
He’s learnt how to tell them apart a lot better now - as well as what to say, during the times when his father would have a slightly haunted look in his eyes.

  
89\. Pleased  
He smiled to himself when he saw his scores for the transfer exam into Kunugigaoka’s High School department.

  
90\. Relief  
His parents, on the morning of their graduation.

  
91\. I  
Somewhere along the line, he’d learned to separate himself from the identity of his father - and it was for the better.

  
92\. Zest  
“Koro-sensei, you’re way too -” was all he could get out before he felt the large bag they were all in being lugged off at Mach 20 speed.

  
93\. Tears  
He hasn’t cried, in years - and now he’s done it twice in three months.

  
94\. Building  
The old school campus stayed strong in the years to come, embodying all that she had seen - his father, 3-E, Koro-sensei.

  
95\. Optimistic  
“What do you want to be in the future, Asano-kun?”

  
96\. Thrilled  
He frowned when he saw the paparazzi gathered at the entrance of the town hall - great, how were they going to get out?

  
97\. Dealing  
“So how much did you manage to rip off from the Ministry, exactly?”

  
98\. Reflect  
“I’ve chosen to step down from the board,” his father laughed sheepishly, “There’s still much more for me to learn, after all.”

  
99\. Embarrassment  
“Congratulations on graduating, Gakushuu,” he felt his face flush.

  
100\. Death  
And when he saw Nagisa’s blade sink into Koro-sensei’s chest and he disintegrated into a million points of light, he thought that maybe, maybe, death wasn’t as heinous as he'd made it out to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right, here are the headcanons I promised. 
> 
> \- Asano falls into a slight depression (obvs, since his father is... who he is...) after screwing himself over due to being defeated by Karma during end-semester in 2nd year. 
> 
> \- He's so polite, he calls everyone with -kun and -san except Nagisa whom he's dating (but he did call Nagisa "Nagisa-kun" when he confessed) because that's the way suffixes work. That means he calls Irina "Irina-sensei" instead of Bitch-sensei, awwww. 
> 
> \- Ah and he took an interest in Nagisa because he recognised the signs of Hiromi's abuse on Nagisa - and then things progressed from there. 
> 
> \- His family - well I think his mother would be pretty angsty with a husband like Gakuhou (she actually exists! Go re-read the manga chapter where Asano talks about his family life again, you'll see a female figure somewhere in the panel) - but because Gakuhou wasn't always like this, their relationship probably wouldn't have been always that way too. 
> 
> \- Is super thankful for Koro-sensei, actually, and still cares about his parents despite everything. 
> 
> \- After they graduate middle school, it goes from GakuNagi to Garu/KaruNagi (cause OT3 PLEASE) 
> 
> I might do something for Karma and Nagisa soon, if y'all can find more prompt sets for me to work on. Haha.


End file.
